Neon Lights
Rising Star is a background unicorn pony who appears in several episodes throughout the series. He has a bluish gray coat, dark gray mane, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of three white stars. He is not named in the show, but he is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Development and design almost identical to Rising Star.]] Rising Star shares his coat and eye colors, cutie mark, sometimes tail, and sometimes pony kind with "Sir Pony Moore", resembles "Top Notch" in color scheme, cutie mark, pony kind, and sometimes mane style, shares his mane and tail styles, eye color, and cutie mark with Twilight Sky, shares his design with "Graphite", S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #1, S02E26 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, and "Flank Sinatra", shares his mane and tail styles with Star Hunter and "Cosmic", and shares his tail style and sometimes pony kind and some of those times mane style with "Orion". In a storyboard by Sabrina Alberghetti for Call of the Cutie, an episode of the season prior to Rising Star's debut, he appears instead of the finished episode's Cherry Fizzy. Depiction in the series Season two .]] Rising Star first appears in The Mysterious Mare Do Well watching Rainbow Dash stop the out-of-control baby carriage and cheering for her afterward. In Sweet and Elite, he appears at the Wonderbolts Derby, wearing a hat. Later in the episode, during Rarity's fantasy and Becoming Popular (The Pony Everypony Should Know), he wears a jacket and sunglasses. He then appears briefly in Hearth's Warming Eve, listening to Spike as he narrates the pageant. In The Last Roundup, Rising Star is in the crowd when Applejack gives a speech before leaving for the rodeo competition. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, he watches the cider competition between the Apple family and the Flim Flam brothers and later refuses the brothers' cider after they win. He also appears briefly in A Friend in Deed, It's About Time, and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three In One Bad Apple, Rising Star is seen polishing the cucumber float that Dr. Hooves, Royal Riff, and Amethyst Star ride on, and he later drives the float during the Summer Harvest Parade. In Magical Mystery Cure, he appears both sunburned and frostbitten during Rarity's verse in What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me. Season four Rising Star appears at the Summer Sun Celebration at the end of Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2. He also appears at various points in Rarity Takes Manehattan; at one point, he appears as an Alicorn pony due to an animation error. He attends Rainbow Dash's birth-iversary party in Pinkie Pride and the Cutie Mark Crusaders' play in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils. He appears again in Leap of Faith. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions Rising Star, wearing his jacket and sunglasses, appears in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated short "Rarity's Fashion Police". Merchandise A mini-figure toy of Rising Star has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. The toy uses a similar mold to that of DJ Pon-3. In Enterplay's collectible card game, Rising Star is named on his own card α #75 C, which attributes to DJ Pon-3 the quote "Rising Star? Yeah, his music is pretty sick. And the louder you play it, the better it sounds." Gallery Season two The Mysterious Mare Do Well Cheering audience S2E8.png Rainbow Dash sees ponies cheering S2E08.png Crowd gasp S2E08.png Sweet and Elite Rarity happy with Fancypants in her thought S2E9.png Rarity walks in the middle of the crowd S2E09.png Wonderbolts ready to race S2E09.png The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Blaze racing in the Derby S2E9.png Fleetfoot wins the Wonderbolts derby S2E9.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Ponies surround Rarity S2E09.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png Rising Star ID S2E09.png Hearth's Warming Eve Spike telling the story S2E11.png The Last Roundup Twilight in the Crowd S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Applejack tears S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png It's About Time Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Season three One Bad Apple Getting the parade ready S3E04.png Dr. Hooves as a pear S3E4.png Royal Riff is a carrot S3E04.png Magic Duel Stop messing with my friends! S3E5.png Magical Mystery Cure Sunburned ponies S03E13.png Ponies covered in snow S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png Rarity Takes Manehattan Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies clapping S4E19.png Leap of Faith Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Rising Star ID S04E20.png A stallion wants to buy some tonic S4E20.png Silver Shill gets a bit S4E20.png Stallion levitates the bottle of tonic S4E20.png Miscellaneous Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 2.jpg Rising Star card MLP CCG.jpg See also * * *List of ponies References es:Neon Lights pl:Rising Star